


The years apart from you

by anelise23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thorin, Challenges, Confused Bard, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Mpreg, Political, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Thranduil likes to annoy thorin, annoyed thorin, aragorn is totally stalking a certain prince, asshole bilbo, bard needs help with the little toodlers, elrond has a thing for pretty things, fili kili elladan and elrohir unite as the annoying mishivous princely brats, frodo is Bilbo's and Thorin's child, legolas is emberassed, thranduil love's his husband to pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anelise23/pseuds/anelise23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a simple mistake and it rips  two souls apart.</p><p>After the battle of the five armies ,bilbo frustratingly goes on with his already bizzare life with something more then he bargained for .</p><p>They never said that he would live alone did they, it seems that his true love has still a thought or two for him .</p><p>And in due time it is Thorin's turn to challenge the obstacles to  win back a soul long vanished from his sight , unbeknownst to him it seems that ,that was not the only surprisingly thing while entering his hobbit's life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The years apart from you

**Author's Note:**

> to all of ya , i hope you like this story and any suggestions will be carefully taken do tell if i do something wrong and comments will be appreciated.

It was a splendid morning the first rays shined through , blossoming flowers opened mesmerizingly capturing the rays ,the fresh green grass grew like a child and the gigglings of little children playing around was heard .

As great as a good day it was, it was morosely so for Bilbo who currently was sitting on his porch. Drained and sweating his clothes after a new day's long hard work occasionaly he would be pestered by little fauntlings about him telling them a tale of far away kingdom's and the glorious riches he had been witnessing and it's horrendous battles , he shivered all so clearly by all their questions .

Such as know his little cousins and all too familiar neighbour's child Samwise a shy one at that but also big hearted ,was currently with his son Frodo and Merry and Pippin the two troublemakers sitting on the porch while he lightet old toby blowing small smoke rings with no care in the world into the air seeing it evaporate with sheer disinterest .

It was Frodo's little hand on his sleeve that brought him back to the here and now , as he looked down he was met with irresistible eight doe eyes.All of them crawled next to him expectantly with their mirthful faces waiting for him to start the tale .

With a sigh of defeat he motioned the fauntlings to crawl closer which they obediently did . Frodo was first to talk his eyes similiar to his Father's ,big and blue shining in the morning light making it unbelievably a paler shade if that was possible .

" Da , pleas tell ! " , nodding his head in amusement it was truly a godsent that after his banishment he got more than he bargained for, with him being two months unexpectedly pregnant he felt the world crumble down. He also had the petrefying idea to abort it but just a cruel monster would be capable to do so and Bilbo was not one of those.

With one last drag of his pipe he put it in his waistcoat pocket. Watching at the chubby faces red with suffocating patience , he put one of his bare feet on the other lazingly waving it occasionaly and his stand stiff " which part do you want me to repeat darlings?", at that the children childishly went into a far corner occasionaly looking at him and then dip their head down of the full circle they builded as a shelter and then deep flowing discussions started .

"Childish behaviour", Bilbo snorted in amusement. He heard their voices even from where he was sitting, throwing his hand in the air he remembered fluently his past as proper and behaved he may have been however as a fauntling he was not ,he liked to play with the oven and be out over his sleeping time. Manipulate other's in doing it as well and act like a hero who would save the day or just curiously explore the abandoned forest for elve's but that did not mean that he would go unpunished .

Lifting the corner of his lips he waited for the toodlers to come back .After a bit of disagreements they came back cheerfully it was Pippin this time who talked for the other behalfs but when did he not 

" mista.Bilbo , we wanna hear about elve's" , at that the other's enthusiastically nodded their head even shy little Sam .

He put Frodo on his lap and regarded the toodlers with a half smile ,clasping his hands over Frodo's little frame he concentrated in the task about the elve's he had encountered with " let's see there are the elve's of rivendell and the elve's of mirkwood" ,  
" darlings which one do you prefer i should talk about ?"  
at that they all screamed in unison about the tough mirkwood elve's making Bilbo chuckle over the bombastic sound of chortling children.

" alright , i remember the day we headed from Beorn-"

" who is Beorn?" , the eager voices asked faking a grimace he told them about his experience about the little house far away from Bree.Only miles away from the abandoned cursed enchanted forest about the tall if even taller then the Wizard shapeshifting hulk of a man;and his opposition against intrudors mostly Dwarve's . He softly out of respect talked about his abilities to shift into a fearsome killing brown big bear and his love for animals (he left out the part that he was mocked as a bunny of course) and the giant big bees swirring through the gardens of joy .

By now every fauntling including Frodo were mouth agape and seeming to gulp down the new information like a thirsty man after days of not drinking .

" Tell more about elve's and forest " , Pippin again out of the group exitendly jumped up and down from his seat , with a exagerated nod he started wistfully talking about the day the Company and he walked the short distance  
to the entrance of the cursed forest it's dangerouly magnificance , the ever so dark dully treecanopys. the thick mane of the wild flowers scattered around the openfields ,the playfull tricks of the forest and it's nightly woven chortle of activ animals and beasts  
till to the fabulous huge spiders with their sharp teeth and predatory skills hiding in the shadow's waiting hungrily to assault any moving object and the way he saved the dwarve's from their captor's skillfully breathtaking manifesting cobwebs builded high in the treebranches.

Inhaling during the long talk he noted the scrunched up noses and disgusted looks of disdain  
" euuukkk that is wrong !" ,Merry piped up ignoring the confused stares of the wandering hobbit's in their field of surroundings.

" It sure is , now hush you guys you need to go home" , at that they all whined Sam the most respectacle out of them was reluctant to let go of Frodo and Frodo likewise. With a raise of his eyebrow he shooed them away which let Frodo alone and brooding eyesbrows knitted together while fluttering his lashes .

" Da ! i wanted to spend some more time with them "' ,Bilbo only huffed giving a light peck to the perplexed child of honorable five years ,Bilbo feared that it would not be long till Frodo would question him the dreaded question he feared.He see's how Frodo would longingly look at Sam's parents and sometimes give him lingering questionably eyes, even though he did not sound his questions Bilbo knew that deep down he would one day if he grew older ,as great as it would be for Frodo to have another person in his life Bilbo could not afford that , lying to his child was just not satisfying enough, the child deserved so much more and he would do it on a regular basis letting him sleep in his bed , letting him see the outsides so to decease his childish curiousity and even let him sleep two times in a week by the gamgee's houshold and he also promised him for a trip to bree .

 

It was all this insecurities that embedded his mind on a daily basis mixed with a broken heart of pure hatred for being so so solitary , hollow did he feel inside . A beaming smile on the outside but inside he was a broken ,gloomy , ill fading destroyed and used soul . Noting the boys dazed expression he carried with no protests the boy back into bag end closing the round door behind .

Once in ,he dressed a whiny Frodo in his sleep garment internally noting to wash the stinking clothes for later and with a kiss to the forehead he put the already dozed boy on the bed whispering sweet nothings to his son's pointy pale ear .

Closing his eyes in astinguished tiredness he went immediately to the kitchen .His regime, his place to dominate and letting the hard days go with his imaginative thoughts drifting to a endless place of intoxicating varietys of food. 

But for know he plumped into one of the chairs screeches of flying raven's unnerved his already heavy brain the clattering of the howling wind echoing let an unnormaly good feeling befall him .

It was these days were the past strongly manifested itself of his failure, he was promised so many things , he gained he lost he had loved and the product of their love was the tiny love bundle Frodo .The only thing that maked him smile as rare as they were these days.

With a yawn he looked at the ashes.Bonding and crackling tiny flames dancing around eachother in the normally cold confines of bag end on such times he would always feel a more bigger shadow behind him ,watching his every move with mesmerizing steely saphire eyes which could challenge the beauty of the sky itself . 

" Or i'am just mad like they said ", he bitterly whispered into the crackling sounds of the fireplace . 

With a shrug to no one he stood heavingly up ignoring the still aflamable fire reasoning that their lights would dimnish sooner or later like someones hope would after realisation dawnes upon them .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was the screeching voice of his child that maked him stand up abruptly and jump out rather clumsily from the suffocating bedsheets , alarmingly he took sting out and run towards the entrance of bag end ready to strike if they dared hurting his only joy .

" I swear if you dare you humble -" 

his speech got stuck in his throat , his sword clunk to the ground with a heavy tut making bag end's floor protest by it's heaviness.

" Mr. Boggins! " Kili screeched making him suspect that after this he would either have a head turmoil or deaf ears , with a mortified expression by the dwarve's sudden appereance infront of his door he pinched in disbelief his arm and closed his eyes after the stinging pain went, he opened his eyes reminding himself that he may have drinked last night too much .

" Mr Boggins we missed you !"', Kili hugged the still stunned disbeliving hobbit into a crushing hug and uninvited stormed in with Fili in tow both brothers taking in, in the details of bag end seeming to put in, in the holes of long lost time .

" Look Fili, here i think i dirtied his mothers chest " he giggled making Fili errupt a deep laugh on his own while Bilbo looked on in sheer displeasure of the two dwarve's presence.

" as kindly as your sudden appereance is however i would kindly recommend you to go!" , at that the boy's looked at him confuesdly and partly with sad stricken faces. The air seemed tense and they knew why their hobbit acted so cold now with hanging heads they tried to convince the hobbit with Kili's famous puppy eyes and Fili's exasperated crying.

" That will not work on me again! " , both of them sighed " it was still worth a shot , but do tell why would you treat us like this! we had nothing to do with that and we wanna know why we are not invited".

" cause simply you cant-" 

" daddy" the childish voice huskily came from next door and Bilbo's fears became reality ,at that the two durin's eyes seemed to pop out at the little toodler crawling up to their almost called uncle .

" we- what- who -" , both questioned in unison, the looks of astonishment reflected the handsome faces of the durin brothers both were irritated and struggling to comprehend a single word.

It was Kili who talked first after a awkward silence of only staring " is he yours?", Bilbo nodded ready for the upcoming questions " who is the lucky las?" Kili bitterly with a venom of hatred asked next.  
Raising a eyebrow at the dubious expression he huffed  
This day could not get better,

 

" your uncle " ,at the mention of their uncle they both gasped eyes wide with disbelief  
" so you are a girl?" , at that Fili gave Kili a concerned look of his poor brothers brain iq  
" no Kili ! i'am a respectable man only that i'am able to bear children like all woman do here ",  
understanding they both sheepishly looked away .

" So this is my cousin, may i ?", Kili seemed reluctant thinking to have overstepped this precious moment of the revealed secret , nodding his head he sternly permitted him and went with a frustrated sigh to the kitchen to obviously feed more mouths then he intended to .

Blue eyes met earthy brown and Kili felt like loving his cousin immediately ,the fluffy bundle fitted his hand with ease and he could see straight away his both uncles features in the future prince of erebor .

Soft curly hair just like Bilbo's but the blackness of it was from his uncle, the sweet delicate small nose was again from Bilbo while the fluttering motions of opening and closing eyes was from Thorin.The eyes Kili swore he could lose himself in those blue abysses of neverending pale shades, the skintone was so pale like the boy had been kissed by the snow for it's innocens and beauty . He could not wait till he told Thorin about him and not to talk about the day the boy would come to erebor he would definietly have many suitors just trying to get a glimpse of his outshining beauty when he came out of age.

Little tears treated to prickle from the corner of his eye hiccuping lightly he exchanged looks with Fili for a much needed talk later on that day.

Blue eyes looked curiously at him and his fingers had been wrapped into a much smaller one , sometimes Kili wished he had the ability too to have little ones with his love .

After Bilbo's proclamation that food was in orded he run letting Frodo in Fili's arms the hunger too much to ignore his lips watered at the food presented to him .

It was a forthnight when they had lost all kind of proviant to the wilderness without further care he thumbeled on one of the available chairs and started ravishing the food infront of him .

With a disgusted look Bilbo took Frodo from Fili, the toodler seemed to like to pull the golden dwarve's braided mustache to Fili's displeasure and the child's pleasure .

Putting Frodo in his lap he feeded him. Unfortunately Frodo mimicked Kili's way of eating and he ended with a dirty vest and food everywhere on the child's face and table .

With a excusing excuse Bilbo took a whiny Frodo to the bathroom .

Fili and Kili looked behind seeming to have grasped the right moment to talk their minds out .

" Hey Fili should we alarm Thorin about Bilbo's condition?" 

" no we should not ,he doesn't even know that we are here " 

at that Kili looked to the side with a pout,

" however we may send him letters that we are currently journeying through hobbiton and see what his reaction would be " 

at that Kili beamed liking the idea and with a nod and smile they endearingly came closer for a chaste kiss as the door's opened .

Flushing they teared themselves apart both looking uncomfortable in their skin like little children when having stolen a cookie from the cookie jar.

Shaking his head in amusement he looked at the table arranging it with their help to it's rightful position.

With a firm hand on his hip he stared at the brothers  
" well it seems you would not go any second, if you stay here ,i want you guys to behave properly like a baggins !and i do not want dirty pawy hands on my culteries and other heritaged objects is that clear!. and i want your help in the household ",at that the durin's smiled mishivously a sparkling long forgotten mirth due to their princely duties resurfaced.

They would make sure to help their uncles find the right path to eachother again and of course behave they are literally angels when it comes to behaving.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~^~

One would think the stares given to eachother would be condemned normal but knowing long enough they would know ,the stares were more than a political way of showing respect.

He was now sitting in the warhall with those tree shaggered leaf eaters .Surrounding him was his Advisor Balin newly positioned his once tutor was a master mind in his own way,witty and sassy when it comes to diplomatic exchanges with other advisors.

His sister newly crowned princess of erebor just like he promised sat to his right ,his head guard Dwalin to his left seeming to look in mild disgust at the uninvited guests and their long hour talks of blabbering concerns of their Land blablabla .

He should have remembered that as king he had the obligation to listen to all concerns be it even from different races.

Opposide him on a much higer chair the witted elvenking sat. His robes like a curtain piled beneath his long feet pearly glistening shining diamonds triumphed even the mesmerizing rays of golden hues nearing to a indigo dark shade enthralling the sky to it's pitchdark beauty embedded with phenomenal grey stars of precise beauty .

His long finger stood still on the armchair. His crown changeing with the season, it's leaves starting to cower to the ground signaling for a new season to approach .

Thorin thought the crown more to be like antlers seated on the arrogant kings head rather than a crown befitting for royalty.

Beside him was the leader of Man Bard seeming to comprehend nothing out of the murderous glares sent between him and the Elf. Rather he would try with a quiet voice nearly not audible in the room politicly talk about the outcomes of Dale and the suffering of his kin .

Occasionaly their hands would brush and the Man would look away while the Elf teasingly would flash a smirk his way making his already pissed state to a more pissy one if that was possible and the damned Elf enjoys all of it .

\-----///

After a heated argument again with the two other lords he retreated broodingly to his warm confines 

His study.

Checking the reports he heard then a knock on the door with a permitted enter Balin came in. 

"Great more people " , with a tired sigh he motioned him to come in , the dwarf in return bowed slightly due his stout figure and sat opposide of him a letter in hand .

" I believe you have some reports as i can see ", he asked letting his hand fall on his chin the time he woke up he was immediately sent for a urgent matter and as his duties as King he did ,only to be met with the proud tall figure of the damned Elf and Man .

It was nearly into the night and the Elf showed no signs of weariness or anything that would make him shut his mouth , and the best was now he maked himself a room in his kingdom in the royal floors with this Man telling him that their discussion was not over yet .

 

Mahal he did not want to know if something was going on between those two .

 

The dwarf beside him coughed making him startle from his discreet musings of damned elve's and their no ending discussions .

Balin placed the letter on his desk making him look confuesdly at his advisor he did not send anyone outside of Erebor nor did he send a scouting group for any more survived people .

He still did unwrap the letter from it's envelope and  
it's fat liquid slathered phrases told him with no doubt that his nephews would be in the position to write only that terribly .  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dear uncle, 

Me and Fili due a illness that plagued me in the wild will not be able to come back to erebor in due the sheduled date , i'am now recovering near hobbiton and the nurse is extremly nice to me,  
do not fear Fili is there for me as well,

i will be back before you will know.

And oh greet my mom for me and the others while i'am sickenly on the bed not able to walk or use my beloved bow , and some nice hobbit's came around to help me as well,  
don't you think they are niiiicccee? , anyway good day or night? 

your clumsy nephew  
Kili .  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" clumsy indeed" ,he growled out looking at Balin they both suspected this to be a joke of some sort .  
Surely no one is dumb enough to fall for this. 

Letting the subject go he remembered that Kili wrote that he was near hobbion , could Bilbo be there with his nephews? the soothing touch to his shoulder brought him back to look into knowing eyes.

Cursing for his sneaky advisor for finding out he looked away .

" It is okay, we all miss him ! " ,the reasurring voice did however not stilled his troubling mind he surely knows that they all miss the funny wonderful snarky hobbit but he .. how could Bilbo miss them , surely after his unprofessional deeds by loving and then dumping him had let the hobbit seething and angry and probably broken just like him betrayed , hurt and destroyed in every aspect be it friendswise or allywise.

He should forget the hobbit but who is he kidding he selfishly still longes for him day out and day in and before he could collapse to the ground he heard himself screaming to run after him.

He would have done it weren't it for his shame and the reaction if he were now infront of his door.

If he couldn't go then he will write to his nephews to not stalk that is wrong, just to give him little informations about the hobbit it's not like something interesting happened in the ever quiet boring life the hobbit had then and now over a course of some years.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this or not ? , please tell me


End file.
